Tree , Leaf , and Wind
by Chappy Ruki Oguri
Summary: Jika Kau menginginkan cinta dari seseorang, tunjukkan cintamu. Cinta tidak membutuhkan keraguan, tunjukkan saja!"  Pohon, Daun dan Angin adalah tiga orang yang berbeda. Special fiction for Kak Searaki Icchy and Bleachers


Selamaat Soree minnaaa ^^

Ciymii balik lagi dengan cerita ONE-SHOT.

Kali ini ciymii bikin fict special buat Kak Searaki Icchy. Entah kenapa ciymii pengen bikin buat nih orang. Hehe.

Dan juga untuk R_Kuchiki ==. entah ini beneran akun twitnya Rukia bukan . I don't know laah.. ^^

Ini cerita dari akun lamanya ciymii. Kayaknya nih fict cucok buat ICHIRUKI jadinya ciymii edit biar jadi ala ICHIRUKI #plak

Well..langsung aje yee ^^

BLEACH punya Kak Tite

This Fiction is mine .

== HAPPY READING ==

**"Jika Kau menginginkan cinta dari seseorang, tunjukkan cintamu. Cinta tidak membutuhkan keraguan, tunjukkan saja!"**  
><strong>Pohon, Daun dan Angin adalah tiga orang yang berbeda.<strong>

**-POHON-**

Hai ! Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki . Siswa kelas 3 SMA di Karakura Senior High School . Selain jago dalam hal sepak bola , aku juga bisa dibilang jago dalam menggambar . Alasan mengapa orang-orang memanggilku "Pohon" karena aku sangat baik dalam menggambar pohon. Setelah itu, aku selalu menggunakan gambar pohon pada sisi kanan sebagai trademark pada semua lukisanku.

Aku telah berpacaran dengan sebanyak lima orang wanita ketika aku masih di SMA. Tapi hanya ada satu wanita yang sangat aku cintai, dan aku tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakan kepadanya.  
>Dia tidak memiliki wajah yang cantik, tubuh yang seksi, dsb.<br>Dia sangat peduli dengan orang lain dan religius tapi dia hanya wanita biasa saja.

Aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya, menyukai gayanya yang innocent dan apa adanya, kemandiriannya.  
>Aku menyukai kepandaiannya dan kekuatannya.<p>

Alasan aku tidak mengajaknya kencan karena aku merasa dia yang sangat biasa dan tidak serasi untukku. Aku juga takut, jika kami bersama semua perasaan yang indah ini akan hilang. Aku juga takut kalau gosip-gosip yang ada akan menyakitinya. Aku merasa dia adalah "sahabatku" dan aku akan memilikinya tiada batasnya. Aku tidak harus memberikan semuanya hanya untuk dia. Alasan yang terakhir, membuat dia menemaniku dalam berbagai pergumulan selama tiga tahun ini.

Dia tahu aku mengejar gadis-gadis lain, dan aku telah membuatnya menangis selama tiga tahun.  
>Ketika aku mencium pacarku yang kedua, dan terlihat olehnya. Dia hanya tersenyum dengan berwajah merah dan berkata "lanjutkan saja" dan setelah itu pergi meninggalkan kami. Esoknya, matanya bengkak.. dan merah..<br>Aku sengaja tidak mau memikirkan apa yang menyebabkannya menangis, dan aku membuatnya tertawa.. bercanda dengannya seharian di ruang itu..

Di sudut ruang itu dia menangis..

Ketika semuanya telah pulang, dia sendirian di kelas untuk menangis. Dia tidak tau bahwa aku kembali dari latihan sepakbola untuk mengambil sesuatu di kelas, dan aku melihatnya menangis selama sekitar satu jam.

Pacarku yang keempat tidak menyukainya. Pernah sekali mereka berdua perang dingin, aku tahu bukan sifatnya untuk memulai perang dingin. Tapi aku masih tetap bersama pacarku. Aku berteriak padanya, dan matanya penuh dengan air mata sedih dan kaget. Aku tidak memikirkan perasaannya saat itu dan pergi meninggalkannya bersama pacarku.

Esoknya, ia masih tertawa dan bercanda denganku seperti tidak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya. Aku tahu bahwa dia sangat sedih dan kecewa tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa sakit hatiku sama buruknya dengan dia, aku juga sedih.

Ketika aku putus dengan pacarku yang kelima, aku mengajaknya pergi. Setelah kencan satu hari itu, aku mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padanya. Dia mengatakan bahwa kebetulan sekali bahwa dia juga ada sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan padaku.

Aku cerita padanya tentang putusnya aku dengan pacarku dan dia berkata tentang dia yang sedang memulai suatu hubungan dengan seseorang. Aku tahu pria itu. Pria itu sering mengejar Rukia sang daun selama ini. Pria yang baik, penuh energi dan menarik.

Aku tak bisa memperlihatkan betapa sakit hatinya aku, tapi hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat kepadanya.

Ketika aku sampai di rumah, sakit hatiku bertambah kuat dan aku tidak dapat menahannya. Seperti ada batu yang sangat berat di dadaku. Aku tak bisa bernapas dan ingin berteriak namun tidak bisa.

Air mata mengalir dan aku jatuh menangis. Sudah sering aku melihatnya menangis untuk pria yang mengacuhkan kehadirannya.

Ketika upacara kelulusan, aku membaca SMS di Handphoneku. Ternyata SMS itu dikirim 10 hari yang lalu ketika aku, sedih dan menangis. SMS itu berbunyi,

"Daun terbang karena Angin bertiup atau karena Pohon tidak memintanya untuk tinggal..?".

**-DAUN-**

Namaku Rukia Kuchiki. Selama SMA, aku suka mengoleksi daun-daun, kenapa? Karena aku merasa bahwa daun untuk meninggalkan pohon yang selama ini ditinggali selama ini membutuhkan banyak kekuatan. Selama tiga tahun di SMA, aku dekat dengan seorang pria, bukan sebagai pacar tapi "sahabat".

Tapi ketika dia mempunyai pacar untuk yang pertama kalinya, Aku mempelajari sebuah perasaan yang belum pernah aku pelajari sebelumnya, yaitu.. CEMBURU. Perasaan di hati ini tidak bisa digambarkan dengan menggunakan lemon. Hal itu seperti 100 butir lemon busuk. Mereka hanya bersama selama dua bulan.

Ketika mereka putus, aku menyembunyikan perasaan yang luar biasa gembiranya. Tapi sebulan kemudian dia bersama seorang gadis lagi.

Aku menyukainya dan aku tahu bahwa dia juga menyukaiku, tapi mengapa dia tidak mau mengatakannya?

Sejak dia mencintaiku, mengapa dia tidak yang memulainya dulu untuk melangkah?

Ketika dia punya pacar baru lagi, hatiku selalu sakit.

Waktu berjalan dan berjalan, hatiku sakit.

Aku mulai mengira bahwa ini adalah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi mengapa dia memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik diluar perlakuannya hanya untuk seorang teman?

Menyukai seseorang sangat menyusahkan hati, aku tahu kesukaannya, kebiasaannya. Tapi perasaannya kepadaku tidak pernah bisa diketahui. Kau tidak mengharapkan aku sebagai seorang wanita untuk mengatakannya terlebih dahulu bukan?

Diluar itu, aku mau tetap disampingnya, memberikannya perhatian, menemaninya, dan mencintainya. Berharap, bahwa suatu hari, dia akan datang dan mencintaiku.  
>Hal itu seperti menunggu telphonenya setiap malam, mengharapkannya untuk mengirimku SMS.<br>Aku tahu sesibuk apapun dia, dia pasti meluangkan waktunya untukku. Karena itu, aku menunggunya.

Tiga tahun cukup berat untuk kulalui dan aku mau menyerah.

Kadang aku berpikir untuk tetap menunggu. Tapi hanya luka, sakit hati, dan dilema yang menemaniku selama tiga tahun ini..

Ketika diakhir tahun ketiga, seorang pria mengejarku. Dia adalah adik kelasku, setiap hari dia mengejarku tanpa lelah. Segala daya upaya telah dilakukan walau seringkali ada penolakan dariku...  
>Aku berpikir.. apakah aku ingin memberikan ruang kecil di hatiku untuknya?<p>

Dia seperti angin yang hangat dan lembut, mencoba meniup daun untuk terbang dari pohon.

Akhirnya, aku sadar bahwa aku tidak hanya ingin memberikan Angin ini ruang yang kecil di hatiku.  
>Aku tau dan yakin Angin ini akan membawa pergi Daun yang lusuh jauh dan ketempat yang lebih baik.<p>

Akhirnya Aku meninggalkan Ichigo –sang Pohon- , tapi Pohon hanya tersenyum dan tidak memintaku untuk tinggal, aku sangat sedih memandangnya tersenyum ke arahku.

"Daun terbang karena Angin bertiup atau Pohon tidak memintanya untuk tinggal..?"

**-ANGIN-**

Namaku Toushiro Hitsugaya. Aku menyukai seorang gadis bernama Rukia –sang Daun- . Karena dia sangat bergantung pada Pohon, jadi aku harus menjadi angin yang kuat. Angin akan meniup Daun terbang jauh."

Ketika itu, satu bulan setelah aku pindah sekolah. Aku melihat seorang memperhatikan kami bermain sepakbola. Ketika itu, dia selalu duduk disana sendirian atau dengan teman-temannya memperhatikan Pohon. Ketika Pohon berbicara dengan gadis-gadis, ada cemburu di matanya. Ketika Pohon melihat ke arahnya, ada senyum di matanya.  
>Memperhatikannya menjadi kebiasaanku, seperti dia, Daun yang suka melihat Pohon.<p>

Di sudut ruang itu, aku melihat Pohon sedang memperhatikan Daun.  
>Air mata mengalir di mata Daun ketika Pohon pergi.<p>

Esoknya.. aku melihat Daun di tempatnya yang biasa, memperhatikan Pohon. Aku melangkah dan tersenyum padanya. Menulis catatan di secarik kertas dan memberikan kepadanya. Dia sangat kaget. Dia melihat ke arahku, tersenyum dan menerima catatanku.  
>Besoknya, dia datang, menghampiriku dan memberiku kembali kertas catatan itu.<p>

"Hati Daun sangat kuat dan Angin tidak bisa meniupnya pergi, hal itu karena  
>Daun tidak mau meninggalkan Pohon!" Aku melihat ke arahnya dengan kata-kata tersebut.<br>Sangat pelan, dia mulai berkata padaku dan menerima kehadiranku dan teleponku..

Aku tahu orang yang dia cintai bukan aku, tapi aku akan berusaha agar suatu hari dia menyukai aku.  
>Selama empat bulan, aku telah mengucapkan kata Cinta tidak kurang dari 20 kali kepadanya.<br>Setiap kali dia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi aku tidak menyerah, aku memutuskan untuk memiliki dia dan berharap dia akan setuju menjadi pacarku.

Aku bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tidak pernah membalas?",  
>dia berkata, "Aku menengadahkan kepalaku..",<br>"Ah?" Aku tidak percaya apa yang aku dengar.  
>"Aku menengadahkan kepalaku!" dia berteriak.<br>Aku meletakkan telepon, berpakaian dan naik taksi ke tempatnya. Sesaat dia membuka pintu, aku memeluknya kuat-kuat.

"Daun terbang karena tiupan Angin atau karena Pohon tidak memintanya untuk tinggal..?"

please review . thanks before ! :)


End file.
